mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokey the MOUSE
''"I love you Momi!" ''- Mokey Mouse '''Mokey Mouse '''is an Autistic mouse, made as a spoof or parody of Mickey Mouse. Mokey was created by Sr Pelo. His first appearance was on September 19, 2000 in the episode "Welcome to Disnehy." Since then, there has been 24 episodes in the series, all with Mokey in them, and other Mickey Mouse spoofs such as Groovy, Momi, and Dillon. Mokey has a very strange personality and also gets scared very easily. He also screams a lot. Mokey also tends to get p*ssed when other characters don’t get honest with him, or when p*ss him of just like in one of Sr Pelo’s new Mokey Mouse video, “Mokey’s Show - Thanksgiving -“. Description Mokey's appearance is similar to Mickey's, except his design is intentionally poorly drawn. He wears red shorts with white buttons, white gloves. He has uneven oval ears, unlike Mickey's that are round. Personality Mokey is anything but normal, and has no common sense whatsoever. Mokey loves hanging out with friends as he often celebrates holidays with his friends, Dillon and Groovy, and his girlfriend Momi. He often does all the wrong things and gets himself into life or death situations with his friends, usually in the attempt to have fun. Mokey seems to be very unaware of the difference of some things, as he has murdered all of his friends, in a April Fool's prank, simply because he thought the gun wasn't real. Mokey seems to be immune to death, as he has died and come back to life on multiple occasions; however this could be due to the multiverse theory being canon in Mokey Show canon, as supported in No More Christmas and this preview of episode 17. Mokey can easily be described as a practically care free lunatic. Mokey is likely to be dumb like getting out of his house in the middle of the night in a creepy forest in Slunder man. Mokey decides to clean the basement when the basement already looks really creepy. Mokey then gets himself killed by running right into the basement-87 monster. Mokey also loves Chrismas, he gets so hyped that it is the equivalent of a happy crack head. Mokey’s also seems to be very brave. In A Christmas hope, Mokey kills Krampus and saves Christmas and passes out. He wakes up before Poot shoots him in the cheek. Mokey is also very prone to peer pressure. (e.x. Groovy telling him the drugs are “good”.) Mokey also loves to yell "OH BOY" when he reacts to almost any situation. Appearances Mokey has been in every episode since the very first one. Mokey has also made an appearance in "Don't Starve : Mokey the MOUSE", which is an add on for "Don't Starve" made by Sr Pelo. Mokey also appeared in Super Wa Hoo Bros 2, another Sr Pelo video. Mokey has also appeared in The Simpsons - the cycle, Mokey is only seen when homer is shot and flies out of the house, for a very brief second, on the left side of the house is Mokey, it is possible to see Mokey if the video is slowed down. Mokey made a cameo appearance in one of the movies' pictures when Skidd and Pumpy go to the cinema. Trivia * As revealed in "Don't Starve : Mokey the MOUSE", Mokey has arachnophobia. ** This is supported by "April Fool's Day" when Dillon scares Mokey with a fake spider on his shirt. * When Mokey says "house" he puts a lot of emphasis on it. (CAN SOMEBODY FIND MY HOUSE!!!!????) * In the episode "STAR DARPS", Mokey takes the place of Luke Skywalker. * Although Mokey seems to be immune to death, in the episode "9/11" a whole plane full of Mokeys can be seen, making it plausible that there are more than one Mokey, so when he dies, he ends up getting replaced. * Mokey has done drugs. (no kidding...) * Mokey has a bottomless basement. (I’m guessing based on SCP 087 but I’m not sure) * Once Mokey enters his basement, he can't get out of it. Because the door will be closed and locked. * Mokey's house is inside Slunder's woods. * Mokey's house lacks any detail whatsoever, being blindingly white. * Mokey dies in almost every episode * Mokey is similar to Nora Valkyrie, but in a (more) crazier and hyperactive way. * Mokey has assembled an army in the episode "Christmas Hope". The army is a bunch of Mokeys As, some of which were made by fans. Category:Characters Category:Wellcom to Disnehy Category:STAR DARPS Category:21/12/2012 Category:Slunder Category:Valentine's Day Category:April Fool's Day Category:420 Category:421 Category:Summer Category:Merry Christmas Category:Mokey's Horror House - Basement 87 Category:It's christmas Category:Halloween Category:No more Christmas Category:Don't Starve Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:9/11 Category:Retards Category:Funny Category:Funny and retards Category:A Christmas Hope Category:422 Category:The sun Category:Thanksgiving Category:Villains Category:Mokey's Evil Dead Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn